For Beth
by Bandgeek481
Summary: AU puck/finn raising a sassy nine year old beth fabray
1. Chapter 1 For Her

In this story Shelby never got Beth. Quinn didn't want her though, so Puck is raising her on his own. This takes place five years after graduation.

Noah Puckerman didn't have the most glamorous of lives. He still had his pool cleaning business, but now he catered to all the hotels within two hours of Lima. He took care of Beth all on his own. She knew who her mommy was and her mommy came to visit sometimes. But more than anything Bethie loved her daddy. Mommy would come and then leave. Daddy left but then came back as soon as he could.

Puck didn't mind working his ass off, only because it was for Beth. Beth was so special and perfect. He didn't have time to find the perfect guy. Yes you heard right, guy. Puck had come out soon after graduation. Sick and tired of being in the closet. His mom, she was happy for him. His sister just sighed and told him very gently.

"Men cannot get pregnant, don't be the one to change that for humanity."

Puck finished his last pool for the day and started the two hour ride back to Lima; he'd get back about half an hour before Beth got out of school. That was good. The drives back left him time to think, something he rarely did. He thought mostly about glee club. Where everyone was now.

Rachel was no shock, on Broadway. Kurt had married Blaine in New York a few years back; he had his own fashion line. Blaine had been on Broadway for a while but once they adopted Raylene, had decided to be a house husband. Sam and Artie were the clubs new brittana. They lived together in New York but were not an official couple, even though Sam spent all his time on Artie's lap. Brittany and Santana on the other hand were living in New York, Britt was a dance teacher and Santana was the CEO of some company. Mercedes had gone off to California and ended up marrying Matt Rutherford, she was now a two time Grammy winner. Tina and Mike lived in Chicago where Mike ran a dance company and Tina was a stay at home mom to so far, five kids. Quinn was living in D.C. with Joe and they were married. Quinn was a lawyer and Joe was a minister or something like that. They had a one year old baby girl named Annabeth. Rory was an American citizen now and he and Sugar lived with Sugar's family in a hugeeeeee mansion. Then there was Finn. He had no idea what had happened to him because once he went off to Georgia he and Puck didn't talk. He heard little things from Kurt.

Puck pulled up to Beth's school. He got out of the car and stood with the other parents. He saw all the moms and dads with wedding rings and small babies. He knew they spread rumors about him, why Beth had no mom. He supposed he could set them straight but it wasn't worth it.

Beth ran up to him. "Daddy daddy!"

"Hey munchkin!"

He got her into her car seat and they drove home. The whole ride home she talked about school. When they got home they went up to the apartment.

"Okay baby girl, go put on your pretty white dress uncle Kurt got you."

"The one with the big pink bow?"

" Yes, that one."

"Okay!"

That night they were going to the hudson-hummels for dinner. Kurt, Blaine and Raylene would be there so he had accepted the invitation. Beth pranced out of her room and put on her bright pink flats. Puck put on the TV and told her to wait while he got changed. He changed from his worn jeans into black pants. Trading in the white t-shirt for a plaid button down. He walked back out and turned off the TV.

"Daddy, will you put a braid in my hair?"

"Okay baby girl" Puck sat Beth in his lap and braided her hair.

When they were already they got in the car. Puck buckled her up in her car seat and they were off. When they arrived at the hudsosn-hummel house he saw it was more than just a little dinner, but more of a huge party. He was happy they had gotten dressed up.

They walked in the door immediately hugged by Kurt. When he looked around he saw everyone from glee club and all of the hudson-hummel family. Beth tugged on his sleeve. He knelt down to her height. "Daddy I see mommy. Can I say hi? Sure munchkin lets go say hi." puck picked Beth up and put her on his hip. He walked up behind Quinn and tapped her shoulder. She spun around on her heel. Her smile instantly dropped but after realizing he had Beth with him picked right back up again.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Bethie!" puck set Beth down and let her go talk to the adults while he talked to Quinn.

"So what is all this about, the party."  
"Finn, he just got an honorable discharge and is going to be home in an hour."

"So that's where Burt and Carole are I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised Rachel is here."

"She probably thinks he's going to see her and propose again,"

"Ha-ha yeah..."

"So how's Beth?"

"She great. She is doing really well in school, and she's taking ballet lessons."

"tell me when her recital is."

"I will." they heard footsteps.

"Finn must be home."

They opened the door and Finn smiled brightly seeing all his friends. Everyone was silent. Finn looked around. He saw Sam leaning on Artie's chair because Beth had taken over Artie's lap. He raised an eye brow and then realized just who she was. He saw mike and Tina's five kids and smiled. He looked at Quinn and puck and raised an eye brow as if to say, you two, huh. He looked at sugar, who was very pregnant. Though she looked more like she had an abnormal growth because of her tiny frame. His eyes finally landing on Rachel. She smiled a million watt smile and stood up to move towards him. Someone got in her way, Beth.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finn."

"Why are you here?"

"This is my house."

"I'm Beth."

"I know I met you before but you were a little baby.

"Where have you been, I see you in pictures with my daddy and mommy and aunties and uncles but I have never met you."

"I was away, I used to be a solider, and I'm home now."

"Did you date my mommy?"

"Yes I did. Did you date auntie Rachie?"

"hmm. So you're that Finn."

"Uh, I guess."

"My daddy says you're and oaf and auntie Tana calls you frankenteen."

Finn glared at Santana. Beth reached out her arms. "Pick me up; I want to see how tall you are, please." Finn smiled and picked her up.

Everyone laughed and hugged Finn. All of them giving puck the look of, oh she is sooo your daughter. Finn finished hugging and walked up to puck.

"So are you and Quinn married now?"

"Nah she married Joe about two years ago. She lives in Connecticut."

"You still in Lima?"

"Yeah I clean pools for all the hotels with in a two hour drive."

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

"So uh this is Beth?"

" Yeah."

"She's cute."

"Thanks, she really likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Puck looked at Finn. He looked the same but so different. He was tanner and more muscular. His hair was shorter. His features and his smile were more confident. But his eyes showed a story. Of pain. He took in Finn; he was kind of hot...

Kurt walked out. "The party room and breadsticks is waiting for ussssssss. Oh puck can you bring Finn I forget to add him to my car count."

"Yeah sure." puck led Finn to the car. Finn placed Beth in her car seat and got up front with puck.

"So puck what girl are you screwing these days." puck looked at Finn. His face completely innocent. _Dam he must not know_ puck thought.

"None, I'm gay dude."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah. So are you happy to be home?"

"Yeah, I'm only back for a little bit though."

"I thought you're done with the army."

"I've decided to work in D. C. at a place where they help soldiers I'm going to be like a counselor."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah."

They arrived at breadsticks at the same time as everyone else. Everyone sat down for dinner. Rachel looked longingly at Finn who had puck on one side Beth on his lap and Carole on his other side.

"Finn I think it was fate that brought us here tonight, together.

"No that would be me."

"Shut it, Kurt!"

Finn realized what Rachel was getting at. "Actually I have an announcement."

Finn stood up Beth on his hip because the girl would simply not let go. Rachel was simply bouncing in her seat with joy. He was going to propose.

"So being in the desert for all that time I got a lot of time to think. I was also in a tent with five other guys so stuff happened. And I realized that I'm gay."

Rachel fell face forward into her food.

"She took that better than I thought she would." everyone laughed and he sat back down. Sam's head perked up.

"Hey you should date puck!" puck whipped his head towards Sam.

"Hey you should date Artie."

"I am" Artie blushed red and everyone mouths hung open, were they really that shocked. Sam took Artie's face and kissed him. It went from rushed and sloppy to passionate and sweet. Everyone awwwwed.

Once they got Rachel up and cleaned Kurt and Blaine took her home. Soon everyone was going home. Finn buckled in a very sleepy Beth and got into the passenger's seat.

"Hey dude, can I stay at your house, I'm just not in the mood to deal with Kurt asking me questions all night."

"Yeah sure. I'll sleep on the couch you can have my bed."

"Dude we're twenty three I think we can share a bed."

"Okay then."

They arrived at puck's apartment and Finn brought Beth up stairs. He helped puck get her ready for bed and tuck her in. he brought Finn into his room.

"Can I uh borrow some of your pajamas?"

"Uh what, oh yeah sure." he threw some flannel pants and a white t-shirt at Finn. Puck himself put on a football t-shirt and flannel pants. Finn walked in and they got into bed. They sat up and stared at each other. It was very awkward and they were both very stiff.

"So uh, when did you come out?"

"About a month after you left."

"Oh."

"Yeah, uh, Kurt said that I was hooking up with so many girls to uh suppress my true self."

"Oh, so is Quinn in Beth's life?"

"Barely, I mean she comes down for holidays and her birthday. She lives in Connecticut. She married Joe a few years back they have a baby girl named Annabeth."

"Oh. How'd you explain that to Beth?"

"She hasn't asked yet."

"Does Beth know that your gay?"

"Not really, I haven't dated since high school and that was Lauren."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, what about you when did you come out?"

"Tonight I guess."

"Oh."

"Yeah, like being out there gave me a lot of time to think and all that."

"I bet."

Both of the boys had relaxed and had moved closer together.

"You shaved your Mohawk."

"Yeah, Beth likes the fuzzy hair, as she calls it, better."

Finn reached out and gently petted puck's hair. "I like it too." puck blushed slightly.

"You really love her, Beth."

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't let Quinn give her up."

"Me too. She is a special little girl. Yeah..." they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Do you want to move to D. C. with me?"

"What?"

"I mean in don't want to move alone and you're my best friend."

"I have Beth to take care of."

"She can come too, I mean you said it yourself she really likes me."

"What am I going to do for work?"

"You can clean pools, or go back to school, or work at an auto shop. Please puck." puck looked at Finn. He looked like a sad puppy. Plus he really did want to get out of Lima. Other than Sugar he was the only one still there. Plus Beth would love moving some where she loved adventures.

"O-okay."

Finn squealed, like a girl, and then covered his mouth. He jumped on puck and hugged him.

They talked casually for a while about high school and Beth and random stuff. As they were going to sleep Finn draped an arm around puck and pulled him close. At first puck was startled, but he quickly adjusted and leaned into Finn. Noah puckerman could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving Manhood

They decided to wait till the end of June to leave. Finn had proposed the move in March so they had two full months to get ready. The months passed slowly. Soon it was Beth's eighth birthday. They decided to have a huge party with all of their glee friends since they wouldn't be seeing them for a while. Quinn came down for that and brought Annie. Then came the end of the school year, which Beth wasn't too happy about, because she loved school. Then came Beth's dance recital and Quinn came down for that. They had decided not to tell Beth about the move until after Quinn went back.

They had set Beth in her little beanbag chair facing them, they were on the couch.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Did someone die?"

"No."

"Then what is going on here?

"We're moving."

"No I don't want to go without Mr. Finn.

"I'm coming to sweetie."

"Oh. Okay then! Wait, where are we moving to?"

"Washington D. C."

"where Mr. Burt works sometimes?

"Yeah."

"Will I still get to see nana and Sarah and mommy and Ms. Judy and everyone else?"

"Yeah of course we'll come visit."

"When are we moving?"

"Two weeks."

"Then why are we sitting here? We need to pack move your flat white asses and go!"

Both men were laughing too hard to reprimand her. Through his laughing puck said, "I...blame...Santana...and...Cedes."

Packing was easier than they thought it would be. The only thing that took a while to pack was Beth because she was a diva who insisted that she needed a pink suitcase and then she would pack. Finn didn't really have a lot of stuff so Carole went out and bought him like ten pairs of jeans and some dressy/work pants and suit jackets, otherwise he wore puck's clothes.

Puck was just putting a few things from the kitchen away because they were leaving in three days. Finn had taken Beth out to the zoo. Someone knocked on the door. He opened it to find none other than Santana Lopez-Pierce.

"Hey Tana, why are you here?"

"i'm in Lima for my mami's birthday and decided to drop by."

"Where's bethleheaven and frankenteen?"

"At the zoo."

"So who many bedrooms does your new apartment have?"

"Two, one for Beth and one for Finn and me."

"Are you dating Finn?"

"No, we're just friends."

"We haven't even kissed anything other than hugging."

"Okay then. Well I have to go. By,"

"Coi"

The morning of the move they woke up very early. Finn braided Beth's hair into two braids and puck made sure they had everything. They had decided to get a flight right after lunch. But the airport was like three hours away so they had to leave at like eight. By seven they were out the door and stopping by everyone's houses to say good bye.

Beth fell asleep on the ride to the airport and Finn and puck were mostly silent. Once they got to the airport Finn carried Beth everywhere. They received a few dirty looks but other than that they were fine. They grabbed a quick lunch and then went to wait in the terminal. Beth fell asleep on Finn.

Once they boarded the plan was for Beth to be in between the two men. They had boarded first in family boarding. Earning them a few dirty looks. It only took Beth one look to declare window seat. Puck was next to her and Finn was on the end. Beth was very excited to fly. Finn and puck were not. Both hated flying but didn't want to drive to D. C. Beth turned and looked at the two men. "You guys are babies." as soon as they announced they were about to take off the men grabbed for each other's hand. They didn't let go for the whole plane ride. Puck had his head on Finn's shoulder and Finn had his head on puck's head.

As they landed puck threw up into a barf bag. Finn rubbed his back and Beth wrinkled her nose in disgust standing on her chair. Finn rubbed his back gently. When he was done Finn put his arm around puck's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. Finn and puck both barely heard the _get a room fags_ and _fucking fags_ and _sinners_. Just barely but they heard. They only hoped Beth didn't.

Once they had landed they went and got their rental car and went to go get some dinner. They were in the car on the way to the restaurant when Beth asked. "Daddy, Finn what's a fag?"

puck's whole body tensed and Finn took his free hand squeezing it comfortingly.

"A fag is a very mean and very bad word used to describe gay people."

"What's a gay person?"

"It's people like Uncle Kurt and Mr. Blaine. They're both guys and they love each other just like Auntie Tina and uncle Mike do. Auntie Tana and auntie britt are lesbians because they're women who love other women."

"Oh so like you and Finn."

"Yes but Finn and I aren't dating, but we're both gay."

"No just clueless."


	3. Chapter 3 Settling

Settling into life in D. C. wasn't that hard. Finn loved his job and Puck had found work at an auto shop and was taking online classes to become a teacher. While puck was at work Beth went to a dance camp they found for her. After work Puck brought her home and went online and took some of his classes. Then Finn would come home and they'd have dinner.

The weekends were what everyone looked forward to the most. They always did something fun on the weekends. Accept for this one. It was really nasty out and really quite cold. Beth was in her room playing. Finn and Noah, as he'd decided to be called now, were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket watching a movie.

They both got a text at the same time. Noah sat up quickly. Finn did the same. "OH MY GOD!" they said in unison

"What did your text say?" Finn asked.

"Quinn and Joe are getting a divorce. What did yours say?"

"Quinn is leaving Joe...for Rachel."

"We need to call Kurt."

"Agreed."

They paused the movie and went into their bed room. Finn pressed Kurt's name and called him.

"What do you want, Finn."

"Hi Kurt its Finn and Noah."

"Oh hey Noah."

"Yo."

"What do you guys want?"

"What's up with Quinn and Rachel?"

"Oh yes well Quinn went to New York, she said she needed a break... she decided to stay with Rachel. Long story short the kissed and had sex and admitted undying love they had been hiding."

"Oh wow, poor Joe."

"Yeah..."

"What's going to happen to Annie?"

"I think I heard that Joe is taking her."

Noah stood up and stormed out.

"Uh Kurt I'm going to have to call you back."

Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Finn found Noah crying in fetal position, in the bathroom. He made sure that Beth's door was closed. Then he picked him up and brought him to their room. He placed Noah on the bed and shut the door. He carefully got into bed next to Noah. He pulled the smaller man onto his lap slightly. Rubbing his back and gently kissing his head. Eventually the body wracking sobs turned into silent tears.

"What's wrong, Noah?

"I-it's just I feel so bad yah know, for Beth. I wish Quinn would try to be a bigger part of her life, a better mom. I thought maybe this baby, Annie, would be luckier than Beth."

"Finn was shocked."Look Beth is lucky to have you as a father. She doesn't need Quinn. Sure Quinn is her mother but she isn't her_ mom. _It's like Shelby and Rachel. You're her dad. And you're all she needs."

"Finn is right."

The two men looked up to see Beth in the doorway.

"Quinn is my mom but not really. She gave birth to me. That's all; she may love me but not enough to be like a reel mom. You're my daddy, you too Finn. And I love you two alotsss."

They smiled and patted the bed for Beth to come over. She came over and snuggled up with them.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Day

Beth pulled Finn and Noah around the store. "Beth it's the fourth grade not college." Beth stopped in her tracks. She pivoted on her heel, arms crossed across her chest. Finn gave Noah the you're about to be bitched outlook.

"Daddy, I'm the new kid. I have to look the best and be the best. I have to show them what Ohio is all about. Now to the shoe department."

Finn leaned over and whispered in Noah ear. "You just got served by a nine year old." Noah playfully shoved Finn and followed after Beth to the shoe section.

Beth stood in front of the door. Her hot pink dress, black tights and silver shoes looked adorable. Her blond hair was curled in pretty little ringlets and a big pink bow sat on the back of her head. She smiled her thousand watt Fabray child smile. Her mini Vera Bradley back pack was sound over her shoulder.

"You ready to go bethie boo?"

"Yes daddy, Mr. Finn is you coming with us to school?"

Finn scooped Beth up. "Of course, munchkin!"

"YAY!"

The three climbed into the car and drove to the school. As Noah searched for a place to park Beth looked at all the other kids and their families. Mommies with even littler kids and a daddy right next to them and a few lone mommies. No one had two daddies though. Beth understood that she had mommy, Quinn, and her daddy, Noah. She also knew that mommy was dating Auntie Rachel. She also knew Raylene had two daddies and so did Aunt Rachel. Why did no one here have two daddies? That must make me special she thought. Her daddy always told her she was a special little miracle.

Noah parked the car and helped Beth out. Finn handed her backpack to her and she gave them each a kiss and they reached kissed her head and sent her off. She ran off and the two got back in the car. Both men had the week off because they thought it would be best to be there for Beth's first week of a new school.

Once they were home they decided to just lounge around the house. Within two hours they were getting a phone call from school. Noah looked at phone and gasped. Finn looked at him.

"She is your kid puckusaurus."

Noah rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

N: hello?

T: hi, I'm Ms. Carter, Beth's teacher. Is Noah puckerman there?

N: this is him, what seems to be the problem?

T: well I would like to have a parent teacher meeting.

N: did Beth do anything wrong?

T: no not exactly.

N: well then why do you need to talk to me?

T: just some things I'd like to clear up. Can you come today at the end of the day?

N: yeah that's fine.

T: wonderful, and please feel free to bring your...uh...partner.

N: um okay. Bye

T: bye. :

Noah went back to the couch.

"What was that about?"

"They want to have a parent teacher meeting this afternoon."

"Why, what did Beth do?"

"Apparently nothing bad... she told me to bring my partner if I wanted..."

"Who?"

"I have a feeling Beth told her teacher she had two dads."

"Ohhhhhhh"

It was two thirty and Noah and Finn were waiting in a conference room. Beth ran in.

"Daddy! Mr. Finn!"

"Hi bethie!"

The teacher was on Beth's heels and she sat across from them. She was a young woman blond and kind looking. She shook their hands and introduced herself properly.

"So can I ask why we're here?"

"Yes, so I told the kids to draw their families and tell us about them. And Beth's explanation and picture was… different. There were several people on it who she told us about and then she told us about her mommy who had a girlfriend and lived in new york. Then she proceeded to tell us about her two dads."

"Finn and I aren't dating actually, but we are both gay and yes her biological mom lives in New York City with her girlfriend and we had Beth when we were sixteen and foolish. As for the rest that's the people in our high school glee club we are all family to this day."

"It's just we would prefer if she didn't make her…interesting… family so public."

"Look my daughter has every right to tell people about her family. She has nothing to be ashamed of. Now we are leaving." Noah scooped Beth up and Finn grabbed her stuff they walked out of the school and headed straight for their favorite Chinese place.


	5. Chapter 5 A Talk

It was a few days before thanksgiving. Noah, Finn, and Beth were going back to Ohio and having a very gleeful thanksgiving. They were in the living room suit cases and clothes sprawled on the floor. Beth was siting and color coding her clothes while puck and Finn sorted theirs out.

"Daddy, Finn."

"Yes Beth."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"You guys. I may only be nine but I'm not stupid. You sleep in the same bed; cuddle and both of you take care of me. Yet you say you aren't dating. I don't get it."

Finn and Noah sat on the ground dumbstruck.

What normally would be a simple couple hour trip was turning into a twelve hour trip because of the need to take breaks and god damn traffic. Beth was in the back of the minivan, not the second row but the third so she wouldn't be woken up. She was snuggled up in my little pony pj's with ballet slippers on her feet. A hot pink blanket keeping her warm. Finn and Noah sat in the front their hands clasped together, stuck in traffic. Finn was driving and puck was using his free hand to feed him gummy bears.

"Finn, I think we need to talk."

Finn swallowed his candy. "About What?"

"What Beth said the other day about us, what everyone says about us?"

"That w-we're dating."

"Yeah… I mean d-do they have a point Finn?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you and Rachel were engaged. You lived together for a night and nearly broke up. Quinn had to move in with Mercedes. We live together and have for a while. We never fight. You can't say you don't have feelings for me."

"You're right Noah, I can't, I just... I didn't want to screw it up…" He put his head into his hands. "GOD DAMN IT FINN!" Beth stirred in the backseat and Finn put his hand on Noah's shoulder. He shook it off.

"Noah, what's wrong, come on tell me."

"Finn, you have to understand, I care about you so so much. You also have to understand I haven't dated since beginning of senior year and that was a girl."

"I understand Noah, but you have to understand that I'm not leaving. Well unless you want me to, and even then I won't go without a fight."

They had gotten to Lima only an hour before. They had dropped their stuff off at Noah mom's house and were now pulling up at breadsticks. Beth sat in the second row in her pumpkin pie colored dress with a black belt. Finn picked her up and teasingly pulled her two braids calling her Dorothy. They walked in and Beth ran and gave everyone hugs and then found her way into Finn's lap. Noah was by the wall talking to Sam about football and Finn was off talking to Mike about parenting and being an important person in Beth's life. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt were with them adding in comments and taking bout their own kids and how sweet it was Beth had taken so quickly to him.

And then suddenly, the door opened, that's when all hell broke loose. Finn hid Beth's head in his shoulder. Rachel was in super short denim shorts with a red belt. Black fishnet contraption involving buckles longer than the shorts. Patent leather spiky red pumps and a fishnet tank top with nothing underneath it. Hair teased and dark heavy makeup and a zebra print knotted headband. She looked strung out and beaten down. Quinn was in floral lacey panties and a pink bra with black lace. Knee high patent leather boots with heavy makeup and black greasy hair. She looked like Rachel did, string out. They both heavily smelled of booze. Everyone just stared at them in shock. "What the fuck do you guys want!?" Rachel snapped. Her and Quinn went into the corner and started making out.

A little later Joe came. His dreads gone and having gained a little wait. Annie was a cute pudgy little baby. Everyone watched in horror as Rachel, drank, smoked, and ate _meat._

A while later they decided to go home. Finn put Beth into her car seat. Noah got into the driver's seat and Finn got into the passenger's seat quickly. Noah started the car and looked back at Beth, she was crying.

"Beth baby, what's wrong?"

"Mommy Quinn doesn't love me anymore!" she wailed. Noah parked the car and Finn ran to go get Beth. Carefully they carried her inside. Sarah and Noah's mom came into the living room alarmed by Beth's wailing. Finn carried Beth upstairs and Noah told his family the abridged version.

Beth, still wailing, got into her teddy bear pajamas and wailed into Finn's shoulder. Noah came upstairs and Beth placed herself between the two men. Finally she calmed down.

"D-daddies… why doesn't Mommy love me anymore?" Finn and Noah looked at each other. Finally Noah had an explanation.

"Look Bethie, Mommy still loves you very much. She's just very confused like Finn when he sees big words." Beth giggled. "There's that super star smile!" The three got into a tickle war. Once everyone calmed down they lay down to watch _The Little Mermaid_ till Beth fell asleep. It was only around nine so carefully they removed themselves from underneath Beth and went down stairs. Noah's mom was taking a shower and Sarah was in the kitchen making some food for thanksgiving.

"Hey Finn" she reached up and hugged Finn. "Heeeeeey what about me your big brother?" "Eh I like Finn better." The two siblings laughed and Noah picked Sarah up.


End file.
